<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning in the Limelight by ramiella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314788">Drowning in the Limelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramiella/pseuds/ramiella'>ramiella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stripper AU, Sugar Daddy, no beta we die like zagreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramiella/pseuds/ramiella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, Hypnos is a college student just hoping for his classes to go smoothly. At night, he is Poppy, a mysterious dancer known to be untouchable by any patron of Everlasting Revelries. Until a certain tall, dark and handsome man catches his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning in the Limelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my friend sent me stripper Hermes tweets and my brain immediately went "but stripper Hypnos tho??" and then I blacked out for 24 hours and came back to 12 pages of this nonsense</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his alarm for five o'clock vibrated against his thigh, Hypnos slyly slid his hand inside his pants pocket to turn it off. He quickly finished the exam, noting that no one else has passed their papers.</p>
<p>He stood up from his seat, grabbing his backpack and test paper and marching toward the desk of Mr. Pelides. The blond man smiled at him, taking the paper and looking down at his answers.</p>
<p>"So um… I can go now, right?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p>Achilles nodded at him, turning the paper face side down. "Yeah. Take care, Hypnos."</p>
<p>"Thanks!"</p>
<p>It was still early for students to leave, but their History exam was quite easy and Mr. Pelides promised that once they're done they're free to go. Lucky for them, it's their last class for the day, and those who leave early can prepare for their weekend parties and getaways.</p>
<p>For Hypnos, though, it means he can have a free hour to nap before his job at the club. He pulled out his phone and quickly fired a text to Thanatos, notifying his twin that he'll head directly to work and will be back around midnight before pulling out a beanie from his bag and putting it on, making sure none of his white hair is visible.</p>
<p>Hypnos stopped by the cafeteria for some iced tea, before riding the bus across the city for work. He watched the crowd of students slowly making their way out of the university, sipping at his drink happily.</p>
<p>Never once in his life he thought of becoming a stripper. It was just a quick way to make bank to help Charon recover from a severe asthma attack last year. Both he and Than had a scare, knowing their older brother was the one sustaining their studies and quickly finding part time jobs to help foot the bill.</p>
<p>He thought it was a joke when he found the craigslist post advertising for male strippers. Hypnos remembers being sleep deprived that night, still up with worry for Charon and scrambling for jobs he could work on with his class schedule. With a tired shrug, he contacted the poster for details and possible privacy arrangements in case he ran out of options. He fell asleep, phone clutched tightly in his hand, and woke with a job offer from a shady establishment.</p>
<p>Dionysus was a legit business owner though. He made it upfront that he doesn't want underage people working for him, and if there's anything that can make Hypnos comfortable working on an adult environment, he'll find a way to make it happen. It didn't help that the paycheck was obscene, even without indulging sex from the customers. The purple haired man reassured him that Everlasting Revelries upholds privacy, given that they also cater to high profile patrons that want to keep their personal business behind doors. Dionysus even arranged for a dance instructor for him, knowing it was his first time doing this, and gave him a mask that covers half of his face.</p>
<p>"You'll do great out there, little sweet." The owner grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear and carefully strapped the mask around his head. "Just remember, you're a star that deserves to be seen."</p>
<p>Hypnos drank his words in, stepping out on the stage under a haze of bright lights and cheers from drunk people. The music swelled into crescendo, and for a brief moment felt a tinge of fear. He'll trip on his six inch heels and make a fool of himself, and Dionysus will regret ever taking him under his care. </p>
<p>But he saw the man smiling so wide amongst the audience, and he suddenly felt braver, taking one careful step at a time to the center of the stage. The mask was perfect, covering his hairline down to his nose, only displaying his red stained lips and golden eyes. He kept his eyes on Dionysus, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song. Dionysus shot him a smile that promised more good things, and the night turned into a haze of music and voices cheering for him.</p>
<p>After that, Dionysus informed him of some patrons asking for private dances. He made it clear that he can refuse, and if the customers start trouble, they'll get banned immediately.</p>
<p>"I… I, um, I don't know," he grimaced, straightening his skirt. "I've never had sex before, and I don't think I want to do it with uh…"</p>
<p>"It's okay Hypnos," Dionysus ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't force yourself to do them if you really don't want to. Although, I'm honestly surprised that you decided to work on this kind of business if you've never done it before."</p>
<p>He blushed, looking away. "It's just dancing."</p>
<p>Dionysus laughed. "Well, that and teasing the audience so much. I'll tell them you're not interested, so don't worry, alright?"</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir."</p>
<p>When Dionysus left, Hypnos left out a shaky sigh. He's so lucky to have such an understanding boss.</p>
<p>Back in reality, Hypnos finished his drink the moment he arrived at his stop. He tossed the empty cup on a bin, quickly making his way to the giant building where the club is hidden under private invitations and ridiculous entry fees. </p>
<p>There's another office where the other dancers and escorts use to avoid being seen by the coming customers, and has a fire exit on the other side in case they want a more discreet escape route. Hypnos pressed his thumb in the biometrics time clock, and the door unlocked after it confirmed.</p>
<p>He was greeted by the employees with a smile, and Ariadne, Dionysus' wife and manager of the club, gave him a warm hug.</p>
<p>"You're early! Finally escaped that hellish prison you call college, huh?"</p>
<p>He laughed, returning the hug. "Yeah, it's exam season so no long boring classes or whatever." </p>
<p>"Good, good. You want to nap before prepping for the dance?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>She led him to one of the suites they use for employees who need some time alone after their work. It's soundproof and equipped with food and drinks, but they can only stay here for a maximum of two hours. Hypnos dropped his bag on the floor and stretched up, his back cracking from the tension.</p>
<p>Ariadne laughed. "Alright, so Dionysus has some friends from overseas coming to visit tonight. It's probably going to be longer than usual, but there's overtime pay. Make sure to set an alarm alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am, thanks a lot." He smiled, and Ariadne softly closed the door.</p>
<p>Hypnos immediately jumped on the bed, sighing happily. He hugged a pillow to his chest, eyes already closed. Sleep was coming for him quickly when his phone vibrated.</p>
<p>"Ugh, what now?" He unlocked the screen, and saw Than's reply on his earlier text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; From: Than</p>
<p>&gt; Take care, don't forget to eat dinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned, fingers quickly typing out a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; To: Than</p>
<p>&gt; That was one time istg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; From: Than</p>
<p>&gt; One time is more than enough. Hopefully you're not drinking on empty stomach</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh right. Hypnos mentioned working in a private club, but he said he's working there as a bartender. He even begged Dionysus to tell his brother that he's not doing sex work, and well… technically he isn't. So the owner kindly texted Than that yeah, your brother's not a prostitute. It was sad that he had to resort to this, but he knew Than would probably do something reckless if he finds out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; To: Than</p>
<p>&gt; No sampling the goods according to boss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; From: Than</p>
<p>&gt; Good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned off the screen and rolled to his side, closing his eyes once more.</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Hypnos has finished changing clothes and putting in the black haired wig he likes using and was doing his makeup when Theseus barged in the dressing room, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. The open door let in the music and voices of the audience hollering for encore.</p>
<p>"Wow," the blond man breathed in, wiping the sweat rolling off his forehead. "That was some crowd they got there."</p>
<p>"What's up with the crowd?" He asked, looking back at the mirror to apply his lipstick.</p>
<p>Theseus plopped down the chair beside him. "One, there's a lot of them. Two, Dionysus brought in some women which is just," he whistled in lieu of an adjective, and Hypnos laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh my. Haven't had a lot of women in the audience before, aside from Ariadne. Hopefully I don't embarrass myself."</p>
<p>"You can do it!" He laughed, and not so gently slapped him in the back. Hypnos coughed at the impact, nearly dropping the lipstick. "Alright, I'm gonna freshen up. Got some takers for the private rooms tonight." He proudly swiped his hair to the side, ogling at himself in the mirror, before going to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Hypnos rolled his eyes and finished his makeup, then carefully put on his mask. He's slightly nervous; Theseus was never winded from a show like he is earlier, and that means there's someone in the audience tonight that might affect his performance. For better or for worse he doesn't know yet.</p>
<p>Ariadne poked into the room, calling for him. "Ready in two minutes."</p>
<p>He nodded and stood up, walking around the room to test his new heels. Front, back, keep your back straight, don't pay attention to anyone else. He breathed in and out slowly, and steeled himself when his stage name was called.</p>
<p><em> There's a lot of people tonight </em>, was his first thought entering the stage. It was never this crowded before. Usually the club employs a strict twenty people max head count, given their place isn't that big, but Hypnos knew the number of people in the room exceeds it. He saw a woman near the front, long, pink hair twirling around her like a sash. She eyed Hypnos like a meal, watching his every step towards the center.</p>
<p>But no matter. When he steps on the stage, he is Poppy, the confident and beautiful dancer protected by a glass coffin. Everyone is free to admire him, but no one is allowed to come close. </p>
<p>
  <em> Take a trip into my garden, I've got so much to show you, the fountains and the waters are begging just to know you </em>
</p>
<p>Hypnos slowly swayed his hips, arms running down his sides. He closed his eyes and let himself lose to the music.</p>
<p>
  <em> It's true, baby, I've been saving this for you, baby </em>
</p>
<p>He sauntered over the pole, sliding down until he's crouched down, one hand caressing the metal. He looked for a familiar face in the crowd, hoping to alleviate the nerves bundling up by focusing on someone. Usually he’d default to Dionysus, his warm and approving gaze calms him down easily. He can pretend it’s just rehearsal. But with the amount of people today, he had a hard time finding him.</p>
<p>
  <em> I need you to, tell me right before it goes down, promise me you'll, hold my hand if I get scared now </em>
</p>
<p>Red eyes caught his gaze, and he suddenly felt like a cornered prey watching his hunter after running from its hungry pursuit.</p>
<p>
  <em> Might tell you to, take a second baby slow it down, you should know I, you should know I </em>
</p>
<p>Hypnos licked his lips, not breaking eye contact as he slid up the pole, hips popping to the anticipation of the chorus. The mini skirt flapped with his movements, and he turned his back on the audience, before slowly pulling down the mint cardigan he had on top of his red camisole.</p>
<p>Loud whistling and yelling followed the drop of his clothes, and he shimmied against the pole. Now that his shoulders were bare for everyone to see, he starts to feel the comfortable warmth from the bright lights pointed on the stage seeping on his skin.</p>
<p>
  <em> Come on baby play me like a love song, every time it comes on, I get this sweet desire </em>
</p>
<p>He turned back to the crowd, eyes quickly finding red ones. He sang along the music, dragging his fingers against his chest, slyly turning to his favored customer to size him up.</p>
<p>The man has the same huge body and rich dark skin like Dionysus, but the similarities ended there. His hair is bleached white and tossed aside, cleanly shaved skin framing his strong and slightly amused face. He's wearing a typical black suit, the only color popping out is his red necktie. Sitting with his legs crossed, a glass of alcohol delicately hanging on one hand.</p>
<p>Hypnos twirled around the pole, keeping eye contact with the man. Bad ideas started brewing in his head as he hooked his leg on the pole, showing off as much skin as possible.</p>
<p>By the second chorus, Hypnos did something he has never done before. He stepped down from the stage and into the crowd of drunk people, ignoring the surprised gasps and  keeping his eyes on the prize. His intended target seems to know what he's planning to do, and uncrossed his legs as an invitation.</p>
<p>He caged the man with his arms, hands gripping the back of his seat. Hypnos hovered over his lap, swaying his hips left and right before sitting on his thighs.</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah I bloom, I bloom, just for you </em>
</p>
<p>Hypnos removed his hands from the seat and ran his palms up and down the front of the man's button up shirt, then grabbed the hem of his camisole and pulled it up his head. He rocked to the cacophony of cheering voices and instrumentals drowning him. </p>
<p>Come<em> on baby play me like a love song, every time it comes on, I get this sweet desire </em></p>
<p>On the corner of his vision, he saw Dionysus, eyes and smile wide, tracking his every movement from his seat on the bar. Hypnos wrapped the man’s red necktie around his hand, tugging on it lightly as he grinded his ass against the customer’s thigh. His red eyes were focused on Hypnos’ own, as if daring him to get bolder and try to turn his attention somewhere else.</p>
<p>Alas, the song was reaching its bridge, and he had to go back to the stage for his final strip. He gracefully lifted himself up, smirking triumphantly when he caught a glimpse of the man’s hard on. Heels clicked against the tile as he ascended the stage, leaning against the pole to slowly unzip the skirt.</p>
<p>
  <em> Baby, baby, I’ve been saving this for you, baby, baby </em>
</p>
<p>Hypnos closed his eyes as he bent over, wiggling his hips to coax the skirt down his legs. The shouts and cheers grew louder, melting with the thumping bass. He stepped out of the skirt, and with a practiced glide, caught the hem with his toe and kicked it to the crowd. He laughed as a group of men wrestled to get it, focusing back on his dance. Pirouette, ballerina spin, walk around the pole, a meticulously timed sunwheel that took a day to master, precise so he would stop with his back on display. It was a lot easier to dance now that he's down to his lacey underwear.</p>
<p>
  <em> I bloom, just for you, just for you </em>
</p>
<p>Just as the song played its last melody, Hypnos ended kneeling on the floor, the pole between his legs, his barely covered ass tucked out. He relished at the thunderous clapping and excited screams, before carefully sliding back up with the help of the pole. He gave a flying kiss to the crowd before sauntering backstage, sweat dripping down his neck.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“What the hell was that?!” Ariadne laughed when he returned to the dressing room. “Never seen you go for a customer before. Did he seduce you or something?”</p>
<p>Hypnos removed his mask and whined, hiding his face behind his hands. “I don’t know what came over me. I just saw him staring and I… ugh, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>She patted him on the back, handing over a glass of lemonade and a blanket for his shoulders. He quietly thanked her. “Well, what should we say if he asks for a private dance? You up for it?”</p>
<p>He sipped the drink, thinking hard over the question. He knows he wants to, even though he’ll probably disappoint the man. But he wants to feel those eyes on him again, wants to feel noticed in a way that goes past skin deep.</p>
<p>Hypnos nodded. “Um, but just him. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll go tell-”</p>
<p>Dionysus burst into the room, grinning like a cat who got the cream. “Hypnos, my man! That was fantastic!” He and his wife high fived, while Hypnos continued drinking, his face warming. “Your favorite customer’s asking for you. Just a heads up-”</p>
<p>“He said yes,” Ariadne grinned. “Our baby’s first private dance goes to your ever imposing cousin, huh?”</p>
<p>Hypnos perked up. “Wait, he’s your cousin?” </p>
<p>Dionysus nodded. “Don’t worry, he’ll behave himself. He looks scary but deep down Ares is a softie.”</p>
<p><em> Ares. </em> Hypnos nodded. The name fits the man. Tall, dark and handsome. The thighs he got to sit on were solid and strong too. If he's lucky, he could probably get Ares to touch him.</p>
<p>He blushed, looking away. He's never felt this intense for someone before, and the fact that he's attracted to someone physically felt a little shallow. <em> No, this is just for tonight. </em> If everything goes wrong at the private dance, he'll just pray that Ares never comes back.</p>
<p>"The next vacant private room will be available in half an hour." Dionysus said, bringing him back to reality. "Do you have any song you want to use?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, I don't know what songs are available actually."</p>
<p>Ariadne nodded. "I'll get my tablet and we'll look at the ones you've rehearsed before." She opened the door and left quickly. Dionysus smiled at him with mischief in his eyes. Hypnos coming for a customer must have really shocked him.</p>
<p>"I trust you know what to do in case of emergency?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Hypnos was briefed about this, even though he never planned on doing private dances before.</p>
<p>"Ares is… hmm, intense is what I'll call him. Don't worry, he won't hurt you or anything. He's not the type to hit people without good reason."</p>
<p>Hypnos raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've been intimate with him."</p>
<p>Dionysus roared in laughter, slapping his thigh. "Not exactly, but he's the reason I met my lovely wife. And the situation when I first saw her was definitely not family friendly." He winked.</p>
<p>Hypnos groaned and finished the lemonade, tugging the blanket down to cover his torso.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The rooms they use for private dances are small but soundproof. Hypnos has been here before, but only for rehearsals and cleaning. Every room has two doors, one for the customers to use, and the other is hidden in a wall as a means of escape in case shit hits the fan. Thankfully, no one has used it yet, but the idea of escape helped the dancers to feel secure.</p>
<p>Hypnos had to detour to freshen up, fix his makeup and pick a new outfit, and despite his preparations and breathing exercises, he still felt nervous even with his mask on. Granted, it was his first time, and the man on the other side of the door is someone he found extremely attractive.</p>
<p>With another deep breath, he reached for the knob and opened the door.</p>
<p>Ares was sitting on the only chair in the room. Beside him, a small table held a bottle of whiskey, a small bowl of ice cubes, and two old fashioned glasses filled with ice. He glanced at Hypnos with the same intense look from earlier.</p>
<p>Hypnos gulped, forcing down his nerves as he stepped into the room. He made a beeline for the pole erected near the chair, reaching for the bluetooth speakers’ remote placed on a wall mounted storage. Clutching it to his chest, he turned to Ares.</p>
<p>“Um, sorry. This is actually my first time doing this, so…”</p>
<p>Ares sipped his drink before chuckling. “So I’ve heard. Don’t worry, I’m not here to grade you.”</p>
<p>Hypnos snorted, pressing the play button and placing it back on its container. Music filled the room, and the lights dimmed to focus on him. </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m so into you, I can barely breath, and all I wanna do is to fall in deep </em>
</p>
<p>He held onto the pole, matching his movements with the rhythm. He had practiced with this song before, but it’s usually reserved for female dancers.</p>
<p>The hard part of this ordeal is the limited space. Hypnos prides himself on being able to do spins and kicks easily. But he doesn’t want to accidentally kick Ares, so he’s forced to improvise as he goes.</p>
<p>
  <em> Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, before I make a move </em>
</p>
<p>Carousel spin, some hip sways, secretary spin, maybe something inverted? He forgoes any complicated move as he listens to the music quickly approaching the chorus.</p>
<p>
  <em> So baby come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it </em>
</p>
<p>He lets go of the pole and approaches Ares, hands gripping the chair’s arms support while he makes himself comfortable against the man’s thighs.</p>
<p>
  <em> A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body </em>
</p>
<p>He makes the mistake of looking directly at Ares’ eyes, as he felt himself slow down, captivated by his stare. Ares seemed to have caught up with this revelation, leaving his glass on the table and gripping his hips.</p>
<p>
  <em> Cos I’m so into you, into you, into you </em>
</p>
<p>“Ah, um...”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” One of his hands slowly crept upward, caressing his back and resting on his neck, while the other stayed on his hip, thumbing the soft fabric of his skirt. "I heard from Dionysus that you don't do this kind of thing." His lips quirked in a small smile. "So tell me, little Poppy. Why did you think it was a good idea to claim me in front of a crowd?"</p>
<p>Hypnos shivered, that deep voice vibrating against his chest. <em> Claimed? </em> He didn't claim anything.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a good idea," he whispered, and Ares tightened his grip on him. He bit back a moan, shifting his butt to sit comfortably. "But I wanted to see you up close."</p>
<p>"And was it worth it?"</p>
<p>Hypnos nodded. "Very."</p>
<p>He yelped when Ares suddenly grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close and crashing their lips together. The bitterness of alcohol stuck in Ares' tongue as it slithered inside his mouth, licking his own, swiping against his incisors, tasting him thoroughly. As if Hypnos is another glass of wine he wants to savor.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh baby look what you started, the temperature’s rising in here, is this gonna happen? </em>
</p>
<p>When Hypnos pulled back, a string of saliva connected them before it snapped and stained both of their clothes. He panted, absentmindedly wiping the corner of his mouth. Ares nosed against the junction of his neck and shoulder, lips grazing his skin occasionally.</p>
<p>"How do you like working here?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm… what? Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Both of Ares' hands went back to his hips and pulled him down while the scarlet eyed man grinds up against his ass. Hypnos shuddered as the hardness poking him, and he couldn't help grinding back. Ares hissed, fingers digging on his skin. "After that little show you did earlier, I want to keep you all to myself."</p>
<p>"H-Huh?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll trade you something better in exchange for your contract here." He tugged at Hypnos' chin, tilting his head up. "You don't have to wear this disguise for hours, or work long hours until midnight. You don't have to hide behind your mask." Ares closed the distance between them, arms closing around him like a vise. Hypnos moaned against his lips, drinking in the desire rolling off from the dark skinned man.</p>
<p>"Ah, but I do like working here." He pressed butterfly kisses on Ares' jaw. "My bosses are great and my paycheck is nothing to laugh at. What do you have to offer?"</p>
<p>Ares snorted, his eyes glinting. "I'll triple whatever Dionysus is paying you. You'll only keep me company on weekends, maybe an occasional weeknight if I'm feeling indulgent. Anything you want, short of assassinating someone, I'll give it to you."</p>
<p>Hypnos blinked several times, before laughing out loud. "You do realize I'm a man, right?"</p>
<p>"I swing both ways, so that's not a problem."</p>
<p>"You want me, even without seeing what I actually look like?"</p>
<p>“You already captivated me. It’s fine if you wish to keep your face hidden.” It was his turn to lightly pepper kisses on his skin. “I’ll think of us as Eros and Psyche.”</p>
<p>That startled a laugh out of him. Hypnos pulled away from his embrace with a smile, and unbuckled the strap behind his head. The mask fell off his face, followed by the wig sliding behind his back. He shook his head and combed his curly hair back to place. His skin felt hot under Ares' unwavering gaze, and even knowing that he's getting the best case scenario, he has to know something.</p>
<p>"Do you still want me?"</p>
<p>Scarlet eyes narrowed, and if he didn’t know Ares’ intentions, he would think he’s displeased with what he’s seeing. But when they kissed with an intensity he had never felt before, he felt his worries dissolve away. </p>
<p>Ares bit his lip playfully. “Hopefully that answers your question.”</p>
<p>It was terrifying yet exhilarating. Hypnos isn’t prone to impulse decisions, and signing up to be a stripper wasn’t a snap decision. He doesn’t like taking bets where he can’t edge the chances to his favor. Ares is a wild card, a variable that causes him to generate bad ideas from looks alone, one he desperately wants to turn into something good.</p>
<p>“What did you say about giving me anything that I want?” He giggled, stealing another kiss. “You want me to be your sugar baby?”</p>
<p>Ares smirked, threading his fingers on his white  tresses then tugging gently. Hypnos moaned, scrambling to grip the chair as Ares bit the lobe of his ear. “Depends. Do you know what to call me?”</p>
<p><em> Oh gods, this can’t be happening. </em> Hypnos nodded with a hysterical laugh, as much as he can move his head while his hair is still being pulled. He pressed a kiss on Ares’ cheek.</p>
<p>“Yes Daddy.”</p>
<p>He felt the man smile against his skin.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>